FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Purity
by moenbrydas
Summary: jessika, what a weeb


"So, what's the plan for today?" Paris asked her new comrade.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Jessika replied, happily raising her arms in the air. "Me and Rei are gonna go hunt down some purity to destroy!"

"No." said Rei without any hesitation.

"Oh come on, servants aren't allowed to say no to their master!" Jessika pouted.

"Well i think that's a fun id-" Laris' words were cut off by Paris' hand, covering his mouth.

"You.. want to destroy purity? but why? If you want to be a skilled red mage then you must use white magic to balance your spells." Paris said.

"Well la dee da. Aren't you the know it all?" Jessika replied.

"It's basic red mage knowledge, according to the book you found." Paris shrugged. "You definitely need a teacher."

"Can you teach me as well?" Laris asked.

"No." Paris immediately replied.

"I think we are gonna get along well." Rei laughed at Paris.

"I'm leaving now, the demons and purity of this realm require my attention!" Jessika shot up from her seat and ran out the front door.

"Hey big blondie, are you busy right now?" Miles said as he made his way over towards Rei, with Zaren following behind.

"U-uh not really i'm just here to drop off some food and materials.." Rei awkwardly replied. "Y'know.. being all.. helpful and stuff. Ha...ha.."

"Well, me and the guys are all gonna go chat up some ladies, wanna join us?" Miles grinned.

"Ooh this sounds like fun. I'm going to drag Laris along with me." Zaren laughed.

"Seven hells..." Rei cursed to himself. "Janice didn't tell anyone about me and her brother... What do I do.."

"Somethin' the matter buddy? It's fine if you're working or whatever. There's always next time." said the tanned hyur man.

"I.. well, yeah... next time. I guess!" Rei forced himself to smile and laugh. "Now this guy probably thinks i'm boring. Good job Rei." He waved as Miles and the young elezen man walked out of hearing distance.

"Gaius, that little kitten you recently added to our company just escaped." Zaren said.

"Let her go, she'll be back if she wants to learn. But you can go look for her if you want, i won't stop you." Gaius replied, keeping his eyes focused on his paperwork.

"I see someone has already beaten me to it." Zaren points out the window at another familiar miqo'te, charging out the gate.

"Heeeeeyyy! Wait up!" Laris screamed in Jessika's direction.

"I don't know you, mortal!" Jessika screamed back at Laris.

"You saw me back at the company building earlierrrrr!" Laris screamed again.

"Ugh, What do you want?!" Jessika replied.

"I just wanna see what you do! You told everyone you're the queen of the dead!" Laris smiled, as he noticed Jessika suddenly waiting for him to catch up.

"Wait. You actually believe me?" Jessika asked.

"Of course, it sounds so cool." Laris' eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh, what an intelligent mortal. You've truly seen the light." Jessika grinned.

"Can i be one of your servants?!" asked Laris.

"I've never had an accomplice that was so willing to hand over their life.." Jessika snickered, slowly raising Laris' chin with the end of her rapier. "Alright, demon. Your soul is now mine to control!"

"I don't feel any different, but okay!" Laris smiled.

"Now, your first mission is to help me find something good to destroy. As the queen of the dead it is my sworn duty to rid this realm of all things pure."

"But isn't purity something that good people like? why would i want to help you destroy things i like?" Laris was suddenly very confused.

"You're a demon servant now, you can't think that way anymore." Jessika replied.

"O-oh. Well, i guess you're the expert.." Laris continued to follow the miqo'te mage.

"So... how old are you, little girl?" Laris asked.

"My name is Jessika Thorn, and don't ever ask me that question again! Besides, i'm at least a thousand centuries older than you." Answered Jessika.

"Woah, so you're like, super old but somehow look like you could be my adopted little sis." Laris laughed.

"Ugh, just please keep an eye out for anything interesting okay? Stop pestering me with your questions, your whistling, your singing and don't get me started on those bloody things you call weapons. They're far too noisy and extremely inefficient." Jessika sighed. "I honestly don't know how you're still breathing."

"Me neither, that's funny." The blonde miqo'te chuckled.

"Perhaps i'm travelling with someone who is actually immortal..." Jessika jokingly thought to herself.

"It's getting kinda dark now.. maybe we should go back.." Laris said.

"Nonsense, this is where things should get interesting!" Jessika replied, desperately hoping that Laris wouldn't give up on her.

"Wait a sec, what's that? It looks like it's hurt!" Laris rushed over towards what looked like a four legged beast, kneeling over in pain. "Jessika, this animal needs your help! you know how to use white magic right?!" Laris yelled.

"Seven hells... it's... definitely overflowing with purity.." Jessika stuttered at the creature in front of her.

"It's called a Unicorn. You should know this." A familiar figure wacked Laris on the back of the head with her tome.

"Ow, did Gaius send you out here?" Laris asked Paris.

"No, i came to see if you two were still alive." Paris sighed. "But nevermind that, we need Jessika to deal with this."

"I have to destroy it.. but there's this strange part of me that believes it's wrong.. I don't understand... I can't speak to this creature unless it was dead."

"Jessika, you can use white magic to harm your enemies as well as mend wounds. Purity can also be used as a weapon, you don't have to destroy it." Paris explained. "That feeling you're getting... I think the Unicorn wants you to be its master, but it needs medical attention first."

"Can't you just heal it?" Laris asked.

"I won't, if the Unicorn dies then it's Jessika's fault for being incompetent with that ridiculous purity destroying obsession." Paris replied.

"Unicorn, the purest of them all.." Jessika began.

"Oh for the love of- actually, i really don't want to be here anymore, i'm going back to be with Gaius. Good luck." Paris said as she left the area.

"...please hear my call. Heal thy wear and tear, so no more blood shall fall!" Jessika raised her rapier, her eyes widening as the creature's wounds began to close.

"Hey, it's working! I don't know what you did but... you did it!" said Laris.

"I'm not bad at white magic you foolish demon, i just refused to use it until now!" Jessika yelled.

"Does this mean you don't want to destroy purity anymore?" Laris asked.

"I... I don't know. Maybe i can finally use my rapier and medium to their full potential.." Jessika replied, lifting herself onto the Unicorn's back.

"Well whatever you do, i'd be happy to continue being your servant. You're really cool!" Laris smiled at Jessika, who gave him a shocked expression in return.

"You're so kind to me.. Laris.. thankyou."

"Anyways we gotta go back home, the others are probably worried about us." Laris thought.

Once the pair of miqo'te entered the company building, Juria approached them.

"I'm grateful that you're both safe..." The auri girl smiled.

"At least i know you'll always be there to care about me!" said Laris, wrapping his arms around Juria.

"Ah.. haha.. alright thats enough, it's getting late so you two need to quietly go to your rooms and sleep." Juria said.

"Alright mortal, i have one request though. Meet me in my private chamber for a moment!" Jessika pulled Juria away without giving her any choice in the matter.

"Listen, so i've been here for a while now... and i think you're a good... listener." Jessika began.

"O-okay?" Juria was worried. "But i'm sure there's others that are more than happy to hear you out, like Anna-"

"NO! That pink haired witch. She is now my greatest enemy." Jessika replied.

"Why? what did she do to you?" asked Juria.

"I don't like that pretty little elf boy either! Those two are always lingering around my destined partner of the underworld!" The miqo'te woman suddenly became very quiet. "It's because of them.. that.. I.. never have the chance to talk to him.."

Juria's eyes widened once she realised who Jessika was referring to. "So, you also have a crush on N'athys?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALSO?!" Jessika cried out.

"Well... Anna has also liked him for some time now.. although, nothing has happened so far. If you really like him that much then you two are gonna have to do something about that." Juria answered.

"Of course he would prefer the interesting and attractive mortal, why do i even bother? I'm just.. a weirdo." Jessika shrugged.

"You're different, and Laris thinks you're really interesting." said Juria, trying to cheer her up. "But in reality, it's up to N'athys to choose who he prefers.. just don't force him or he'll get scared, alright?"

"I suppose you're correct.. this is now war. I won't lose! Okay Juria, i need you to disappear immediately so i can get as much beauty sleep as possible!" said Jessika, as Juria hurried out of the room.

"Oh... N'athys.. please be alright.." Juria said to herself.


End file.
